Hiccup's Reflections
by Itban Fuyu
Summary: (Set during RTTE s4) Hiccup almost died twice recently, and looking at Toothless in the other side of the window hatch, willing to die with him, made Hiccup think about what would happen with Toothless if Hiccup died before him, and so he had an idea to guarantee the dragon would be fine one way or another. Rated T for safety. Oneshot. Hiccup-Toothless bonding time.


**Set right after s4ep06.**

 **Summary: Hiccup almost died twice recently, and looking at Toothless in the other side of the window hatch, willing to die with him, made Hiccup think about what would happen with Toothless if Hiccup died before him, and so he had an idea to guarantee he'd be fine one way or another. Rate T for safety.**

 **Sorry if there's any grammar mistakes, but I hope you like it and enjoy cute Hiccup and Toothless bonding moment! :D**

* * *

 _ **Hiccup's Reflections**_

Hiccup looked at the black scaly form sleeping on his slab stone, on the other side of the small room. They were back on Berk after the Submaripper event. Berk was save, he was alive, Toothless was happy… Everything seemed so perfect and peaceful now, however, his mind was nowhere near calm.

The young lad rested his chin on his hand, supported by the elbow on the table. He sighed and coughed a little more; Gothi said it would wear out eventually, as well as the pain in the chest he still felt. Nearly drowning had this effect on people, but that was not the reason that kept him awake.

The real reason was that he couldn't stop thinking about what almost happened. It was a real close call and he really thought he wouldn't make it out alive. Hiccup knew he was very lucky, and he might not be that lucky next time. Sure, he had a lot of luck before, like when he faced the Red Death or even recently with the bounty hunters. But the thing was that he never really thought of what he was leaving behind if said luck was not there anymore.

Seeing Toothless desperately trying to free him from that metal trap and then realizing the loyal dragon wouldn't leave him at all really took its toll on the lad. He knew for a fact he wouldn't leave Toothless, he hadn't back when they defeated the Red Death, Hiccup had stayed underwater, trying to free the Night Fury until he passed out, and if it wasn't for his father, both would have died.

And so, the thing that bothered him the most was the single thought of what would have happened to Toothless if he didn't survive through this? That is, considering that Toothless was saved, of course.

The dragon loved his human friend as much as Hiccup did, that much was obvious and he'd suffer and grieve more than he lad could imagine. But it wasn't only that. Hiccup was Toothless's flight as well, and that was part of their connection. The bond they shared was much deeper than the others because boy and dragon relied on each other much more than any one else did. They were equals.

Although the powerful Night Fury protected him from almost anything, he couldn't save or protect Hiccup from everything, this last event proved it, if it wasn't for the Submaripper's kindness, he'd still be on the bottom of the ocean. And so, what would happen with Toothless without Hiccup? Who would take care of him? Who would know how to take care of him?

Toothless wasn't like the other dragons, he needed human care because he couldn't fly on his own. Sure, Gobber knew how to make a saddle and a new tailfin prosthetic, he probably found Hiccup's designs after the fight with the Red Death and had plenty of time to make a replacement… But what if Gobber couldn't make another one? What if Gobber wasn't there anymore as well?

Hiccup made up his mind, then. He needed to make sure that if anything happened to him in the future, Toothless would be alright and taken care of. This day could be tomorrow or 50 years in the future, who knew? All that mattered was that if Toothless outlived him, he'd be fine.

Gathering all the old tailfin designs and a brand new blank journal, he started to work.

* * *

Toothless woke up early as always and stretched himself looking around, expecting to see his human still asleep in his bed, instead, he was greeted by said human on the chair.

"Hey, bud. Good morning." The dragon tilted his head in confusion, as if saying ' _what the hell are you doing awake in a time like that?_ ' Hiccup chuckled and joked "Oh, come on, who'd sleep right after a near death experience?" Toothless cooed softly and concerned. "Nah, I'm fine, bud. I was just caught up in a project and couldn't sleep. You know me…"

He tried not to laugh at the incredulous and bored look on the dragon, it was like he could say _'Yeah, yeah, now stop that because you need to sleep and you haven't been doing that since we found out about the Submaripper'_. Hiccup would never cease to be amazed by how much Toothless could communicate him, or how much he could interpret from simple looks on that dragon. He guessed it had something to do with their strong bond or the fact that the Night Fury was smarter than the other dragons, too.

"Okay, don't worry, I'll be fine. And I'll probably sleep a lot tonight, is that okay for you?" Toothless rolled his eyes as if he'd say _'Yeah, I guess so'_. "Good, so let's wake everybody up and go back to the Edge?" The dragon agreed and motioned his head to urge his human. Hiccup got everything he'd need and put it in the bags on Toothless's saddle, not forgetting the journal that was on the table.

The gang was up in the air in half an hour. Throughout the whole way back to the Edge, Hiccup kept thinking and wondering; lost in thoughts, Toothless noticed that his rider was more silent than usual. Only Astrid and Fishlegs seemed to notice it as well, but they didn't say anything.

They finally arrived late at night, and indeed Hiccup slept a lot, not by his own choice, though. Toothless knew that the moment he found his human sleeping at the table with papers and an opened journal under him. The dragon rolled his eyes. Why did his human give him so much trouble?

Toothless gently nudged Hiccup's arm until he woke up. The lad yawned and smiled as he rubbed his tired eyes with a hand and scratched the dragon's chin with the other. Toothless looked at what Hiccup was working on; sniffing the papers as if he could identify what the human was doing.

"Just a new project, bud. I'll explain when it's ready. Now, let's go for our morning flight?"

The dragon jumped in joy and descended to the first floor, Hiccup followed going down the stairs, as soon as he opened the door and sat on the saddle, both were up in the air in a blink of an eye.

* * *

Three days later, Toothless woke up to find his human at the table, again. No, he hadn't been doing it all the three days in a role, Hiccup had stayed up late until he eventually dragged himself to bed and slept for the few hours he still had left.

"Hey, bud! You're finally awake, good morning!" The dragon cooed in response. "Look, I finally finished that project I was talking about. Wanna know what it is?"

Toothless's ears moved up in curiosity and attention, making the lad smile.

"I though so." He stood up from the chair and grabbed the journal on the table and sat on the floor in front of the Night Fury; he was now eye level with the dragon. "I wrote this for you."

Toothless looked at the journal in Hiccup's hand, the cover had the same drawing on Hiccup's shield. He looked back at his human squinting one green eye while raising the other; to Hiccup, it looked like Toothless was raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, well, not exactly for you, because, well, you can't read or anything like that, but you know, there are things in here for you." Now, the dragon tilted his head, looking at Hiccup as if questioning his mental health. "Okay, so maybe I should explain it better… Let me see… Well, remember the Submaripper event, right?" Now, he nodded in response with a sad expression. "So, I was thinking about what could've happened and what would happen to you if something happened to me sometime in the future…"

For Hiccup's surprise, Toothless snorted a bit angry and looked away. The boy didn't know how his best friend would react, but he certainly didn't expect that. It was almost like he was saying _'As if I, a powerful Night Fury, would let anything happen with my human!'_

"Toothless! Come on, pay attention, it is important!"

The dragon just snorted in boredom for an answer. Hiccup rolled his eyes trying not to laugh. Gods, how his friend could be stubborn! He moved forward until he was close enough to scratch his chin and make the dragon coo sadly.

"I know, bud, I know… It's not something nice to talk about, but it is important. We want it or not, we will not live forever. I don't know how long I'll have here, and I don't know how long Night Furies live, so… What if I go before you? What if something happened and I left you? I just want to make sure you'd be alright."

With yet another sad coo, Toothless nudged his human. Hiccup closed his eyes and embraced the dragon's head for a moment before looking in his rounded eyes.

"You're my best friend, Toothless. And whatever happens, I hope we'll be together for a long time, but, if it doesn't happen, I want you to show this journal to whoever is going to take care of you, to whomever you trust. I wrote here everything he or she will need to know. Simple stuff like things you like and don't like, from the places you like to be scratched to a list of food that appeals to you or not. And there's also important stuff like how to make your tailfin and saddle with precise and simple instructions for people that don't really know how to work on a forge, because I don't know who might own it. I also made a list of the materials that we've already tested and their effects on your flight, along with tips on how to fly you, even a few tips on how to fix the tailfin if you crash-land somewhere…" Hiccup smiled and petted Toothless some more as he saw the surprised and amazed look on the dragon.

"And remember that tailfin I made for you that could work on its own? I also wrote instructions for that, too, requesting the future reader to ask you whatever you'd prefer to use. And of course, I also wrote how we met and how I put you back in the air and almost get us killed in those sea stacks when I lost my cheat sheet so he or she would understand you better…" He chuckled with the remembrance. "And who knows? If dragons live as long as we believe you guys do, you could be giving it to my descendants, right? And if you want, I can read it all to you later to guarantee there's everything you'd want to tell someone who'd take care of you. How does that sound?"

The dragon cooed a bit happier this time and nudged Hiccup playfully, as if he agreed. Then, he started licking him.

"Toothless! You know that doesn't wash out…" The boy said pushing the snout to the side and hugging his neck the same way he did on their first Snoggletog together. Toothless pulled Hiccup closer with his chin on the boy's back.

Both heard nocks on the door before it was opened.

"There you are!" Astrid said in a relieved tone. "I was looking for you two everywhere, I thought you'd be on your morning flight, but when we didn't find you, I was wondering if you were alright, it's almost lunch time… You've been a bit weird lately, Hiccup. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just got caught up in a new project, I guess…"

"And what crazy invention you have in store this time? Please don't tell me it's something suicidal like the Flight Suit…" She joked and he laughed, putting the journal away.

"Not exactly an invention, but it's between Toothless and me, sorry…" The lad stood up, still scratching the Night Fury. "So, bud, let's go flying before lunch?"

Toothless jumped in joy; both went downstairs and were out of the hut before one could say anything and then they were up in the skies. Astrid smiled to see her friend acting normal again, he'd been reclusive and serious this past few days. But now, seeing Hiccup and Toothless disappear in the distance, she was sure they'd be all right, as long as they had each other.

* * *

 **So, I hope you guys liked it and please review!**

 **And don't forget to check out my other HTTYD stories if you liked this one! :D**

 **If you liked it, please consider helping me on Patrion, the link is on my profile :D**

* * *

 **Answering Reviews:**

 **Since I love answering reviewers and I got one with very interesting points that might be relevant for other people, here are some explanations:**

 **It's true Hiccup, Toothless and Astrid have a great relationship (geez, on s4 ep 9, Toothless even forced Snotlout to maneuver his tail fin to try to save Astrid from the lava), yet, Hiccup didn't tell Astrid about the journal he made. Why? Because that was something supposed to be between Hiccup and Toothless; Hiccup didn't want to worry Astrid with his own worries and he didn't know if she'd outlive him or not (after all, he hoped Toothless would only show this to someone when Hiccup died of old age), it was something supposed to be only for Toothless to know, besides, Astrid probably already knew most of the things he wrote there, anyway. Maybe Astrid would end up knowing about it, someday in the future, but Hiccup still wanted it to be something for Toothless, and Toothless only.**


End file.
